True Love
by DisneyandHarryplusPercyKatniss
Summary: Hermione and Fred are put togeather from the result of the marriage law. What happens as they learn to live togeather.
1. Chapter one

I suddenly feel sick to my stomach. I have to marry somebody. Marriage law. I can't do this. Not after after Ron.  
/flashback/  
"Hi Hermy!" He slaps me.  
"Don't call me Hermy any more Ron!"  
"How's Herman?" He punches my stomach.  
"How about you just don't call me anything!"  
"How about we just break up!" He kicks me in the breast. He try's to strike My stomach.  
/flashback over/  
I have three days to find somebody. I really wanted to be a Weasley but I'm glad I declined Ron. I start to cry and fall asleep.  
I smile pick up and go to the twins shop. I walk in to hear. "Welcome to the shop… Mione?" I nod. He goes to hug me and I flinch uncovering a bruise.(In my story Fred is not dead)  
"Don't Hurt me." mutter. Fred's eyes widen.  
"Did Ron," he pause looking for words. "Hurt you." I nod.  
"Not every day though." I say before passing out. When I wake up I'm in the back of the store. Fred kneels down on top of me. "You can't just go passing out on me like that Mione!" I start crying.  
"You don't think I'm like that prat. Do you?" I smile and stand up. I grab my bag and off I go. I think about the law. Oh Merlin help me.

(Three days later)

Fred

Who am I matched to? I open up the letter and see her name. Hermione Weasley. I like it.

Hermione

Oh my Merlin. Your match is Fred. Fred! How is it him though? I see an owl at the door.  
/letter/

Dear Mione,

I'm willing to make this work if you are. Um incase you haven't figured this out its Fred. I really would like to try this. And uh we need to talk. You can floo if you'd like.

Fred

I see hermione in the door way.  
"Hi Fred."  
"Hi. Uh do you want to go out this Saturday? Meet me here at five if so.  
"Ok but it has to be here. What's the most awkward situation you've been in?"  
"I once had to clear Harry's, Ginny's, and you adds mind because your Dad walk in in them-"  
"I don't need to hear what my precious sister has done with Harry."  
"Fine your most embarrassing moment."  
"Harry and Ginny were making out a foot away from me and I just stood there and said morning."  
She laughs. I lean in and so does she. I'm an inch away from kissing her when I hear "morning." I turn to see George. I will kill him. Hermione grabs her bag and leaves. I slap him. "Hey!"  
"You ruined my moment!"  
"You have a match to be worrying about!"  
"That's Mione!"  
"Oh. I'm sorry! Uh bye the way I'mmovingout."  
"What? Wait are you moving? Perfect Hermione can come live with me!"  
"Ok um I'll just take my stuff and I'll be with Angie."  
"Wait your moving so soon!"  
"So?"  
"You could have told me."  
"Well it was just to hard to try."

Hermione

I floo over to The Burrow. I see Ginny.  
"Who'd you get matched to? Is he hot? Have you two kissed? Is he really hot?"  
"You'd kill me if I answered yes."  
"Do I know him? Should I choose an outfit for you?"  
"Yes and no. It's Fred."  
"Wesley. So you don't like the Weasley look?"  
"Ginny I don't think any of your brothers are hot."  
"What about Ron?"  
"He hurt me."  
"So it's Fred now."  
"Yes. He's nice and funny. It's just everybody always thought about Ron and Hermione."  
"Well you need to go on a date and I'm choosing your clothes."  
She pulls me upstairs and into her closet.  
She hands me a short pink micro mini skirt and a baggy black tee. I throw it on and she leaves. I put on the skirt. It stops three centimetres from my butt. I pull it off and grab a pair of tight jeans that flare at the bottom. Perfect.  
"How's it look?"  
"The skirt would have looked better!"  
I walk in to show it to her. When I come out George is in the hall. He wolf-whistles. I blush and say "this is Ginny's ."  
His eyes widen and I feel bad for Harry.  
I go and change in to the jeans and walk out. Harry comes back and has a towel around his waist. He flood out. George says "well he better keep his hands away from mg sister."  
"Was he in the shower?"  
"Yes."

Fred

She's late. Why is she late. I'm going to kill George. What if he killed her! Noway George is no killer. I suddenly see Hermione in the living room.  
"Hi." I say.  
"What's up?"  
"The sky?"  
"It's a muggle saying. How are you?"  
"Good. You."  
"Great. Ginny forced me in to her- I mean my- old skirt from the forth year and then she pushed me in the hall. George sees me, figures out its Ginny's and kicks Harry out of the house. Harry was only wearing a towel." I laugh.  
"I uh made dinner." She looked impressed.  
"Ok." Merlin help me this is awkward.  
/voice in his head/  
"Kiss the girl."  
"Really George."  
/voice gone/  
Suddenly the song "Kiss the Girl" comes on.  
"

Kiss The Girl Lyrics  
by The Little Mermaid. From Classic Disney

Kiss The Girl Ringtone

Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl."

"Hermione I'm sorry. George has a-"  
She's laughing so hard.  
"I'm sorry. Your face. Your like-" she makes this surprised face. Then it turns to madness. Followed by worry.  
"Wheres your bathroom?"  
"Third door on the left."  
She walks off. I will kill George. No more Forge. Just Gred. Hermione comes back.  
"Ok do you want to start with salad?" She nods.  
"So what do you plan to do?" She hesitates to answer.  
"Don't worry Mione."  
"I've always wanted to write a book." She whispers. I smile.  
"It'd be great. I'd read it in a heart beat. Can I tell you a secret?" She nods.  
"Ron tried to beat you earlier on but I stopes him." She blushes.  
"No. He was drunk."  
"Oh. Well he drank a lot." She takes a bite of her salad.  
"Do you want wine,milk,fire whiskey, or butter beer?"  
"Wine." I fill up her glass.  
"This is the worst date ever. And it's my fault." I say.  
"I have to agree."

Hermione

Fred picks me up bridal style. He throws me on his bed. I giggle. He smiles. He tickles me. I laugh.

Fred

I lean down and kiss her. She leans in to me before she pushes me away. I back up.  
"I'm sorry Fred. It's just well like kissing Ron."  
"I'm sorry it's was stupid."  
"I have to go now."  
"Wait. Mione." She turns around and hugs me.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Everything. You don't call me Herman. You don't attack me. Your supportive of my goal. Everything." I smile. She stands on her toes and kisses me. I grab her. Slowly I pull away.  
"Wow Hermione." I look in to those brown eyes. The look like melting chocolate.  
"I really like you Fred. I need to get home." Her smile fades.  
"I don't have a home."  
"What about here?"  
"What about George? And I need time."  
"George moved away. This is just a starter place for now Mione."  
"Ok I'll tell Ginny to get me some stuff for tonight."  
I cheer. She walks out. I see her go to the bathroom. I hear a crash and I say "Mione? You ok?"  
She doesn't respond. I burst the door open to see her passed out. I pull her pants up and put her on my bed. I look in the bathroom for clues. I see a redhead in the mirror. I'm back is written on it. Who's back?  
"Fred?" I run in to the room. Her scar is bleeding again. Mud blood.  
"Are you ok?"  
"she's came back! She's powerful."  
"Who?"  
"Bellatrix. She-" she holds her arm out. I hug her. I use a spell Mum taught me.  
"Thank you." I smile.  
"I need to get changed." She grabs her bag and goes to leave.  
"Wait I go." She smiles.  
"Can I'll borrow some clothes?" She ask.  
"Sure." I leave and shut the door. She comes out in my shirt and boxers. I laugh at her choice. It's my "Weasley's Wizards Wheezes" shirt. She charmed it to fit her. George comes in. "Hey." Angie follows him. She grabs Hermione and off the go. "How's it going?"  
"Bella's back."  
"What! Oh was she here?"  
"Yes but Miones ok."  
"What about you?"  
"I don't care about me."  
"Have you kissed her?"  
"Yes." I decide to keep the details mine.

Hermione

Angelina pulls me into the bathroom.  
"Have you kissed him?" I nod.  
"What's wrong?" I hold out my arm.  
"Oh. She's back?"  
"Can we please leave this room!"  
"Ok let's go."  
"How's the date?"  
"I'm apparently moving in."  
"What how? What happened with Ron?" I show her my bruises.  
"He hurt me if he was drunk."  
"Oh."  
"I don't have a home and Fred said I can move in."  
"I see your wearing his clothes. I have to get going." She waves bye. I follow her. We see Fred and George looking like kids, hovering over a fake wand. Angie taps his shoulder and whispers something. His eyes widen. George grabs her and they leave.  
"Angie, you gotta teach me that."  
She pulls me out and says "just say the magic word."  
"What?"  
She points to her breast.  
"Ah that since."  
"Just say that."  
They apperate away. "What did she say?"  
"It's a secret."  
"Please tell me?" He pouts and sticks out his lip.  
"The magic word."  
"Please." I jut out my chest.  
"Oh. I see."  
"Have you ever done you know…it"  
" Once it was with Angie. I was super drunk. You?"  
I shake my head  
"First boyfriend?"  
"Victor. You?"  
"I'm straight. My first girlfriend was Alicia."  
"Want to make cookies?"  
"Sure."

Fred

We decide to watch a movie. Muggles make awesome movies. She leans on my shoulder. I put her in my lap. I turn her around. I lean down and kiss her. She smiles. I undo her bra strap. She smiles. I reach underneath her shirt. She slaps my hand. "No Ron!"  
"Ron?" I must look hurt.  
"I'm sorry."  
I get her off my lap.  
"Ron? Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"  
"No. It's a habit."  
I get up and leave. She floos out.

Hermione

"Ginny! Get your butt down here!" I scream. She comes down.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Your brothers!"  
"Why?"  
"Wheres Ron?"  
"Right here." He says. I slap him across the face.  
"That's for beating me."  
"What? I loved you!"  
"When you drink you hurt me."  
"Oh."  
Ginny pushes him against a wall and kicks him out the house.  
"Other brother?"  
"Fred. He touches my boob and I say no Ron because he never let me finish. I was going to say no Ron hit me there. He pushed me off his lap. I landed on the ground and he left me."  
"I'm sorry Mione." Fred shows up.  
"I can't deal with this. Just leave me alone. You hurt me Fred. Mentally."  
"You hurt me too. You compared me to Ron. I'm sorry Hermione. I love you. I've loved you since you were in the first year. Ask George I told him that's the one while pointing to you."  
I don't know what to do.  
"I I I love you."

Fred

She loves me. I love her too. I grab her and floo home. She giggles as I set her down. "Do you really love me?"  
"Fred, if i didn't would I be here!"  
"Probably not."  
"Good. I I I have to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Would you mind if I did my seventh year. But at home. I talked to Dumbledore (HE WILL NOT DIE) and he agreed." I get off of her.  
"Of course! It be bloody great Mione!"  
"Thank you."  
"Anything."  
"We have one other thing to talk about. The Wedding."  
"Um uh I'm not very good at those."  
"I figured so I made a list." She hands me it. I read over it.  
"Everything's perfect but can I chose the date?"  
"Of course."  
"April first. My birthday."  
"And April fools. Fine if one prank goes down I will skin you and George's butt."  
"Ok." I hold my hands up in defeat.  
"Well then. One last thing."  
"What?"  
"Never mind it's not important."  
"If you have to say it is."  
"Children. After we get married we have to have children."  
"Oh."  
"We have a year after to have them."  
Ok.

Hermione

Well. I need to see Angie. I decide to owl her.  
/note/

Dear Angie,  
It's me Hermione. I wanted to see what's up. I'm getting married on April first. Im terrified.

/note over/

She comes over and is in my room.  
"Hermione I'm pregnant!"  
"That's great!"  
"Well this isn't about me. How are you? Have you done it?"  
"No bit you have. With him." She face palms herself.  
"I was so drunk it's not funny. I just remember him being good."  
"Ok. Uh do you want to go dress shopping with me? On Friday?"  
"Of coarse! We should invite Ginny, Luna, and Fleur."  
"Ok I have to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**so uh I don't even own a owls crap on JKs books. Nope never will.**

Hermione

I grab my purse and go. I see the three blondes. "Luna! Fluer! It's been to long!"  
"It seems it has been." Luna says  
"Et most zertainly haz been to long."  
The whole time Luna asked inappropriate questions. I wanted to scream shut up. Oh Merlin I forgot Ginny! I apperate to The Borrow. I grab her and we go back.  
"Hermione are you ok?"  
"No. I forgot to invite my best friend to go dress shopping. I'm stuck with three people who I only know one well. And that one has changed so much I barely even know her."  
"Oh. Ooh this dress is adorable." I look over to see a light blue dress robe. Hmm I could use that and put a tangerine sash around it!  
"Thanks! I'll use that for you. And wait only one bridesmaid."  
I grab the first dress robe I can find and throw it on. Wow I look great! I buy it and dash home.

Fred

"Your back fast!"  
"I can't stand shopping."  
"Well I know a type you love."  
"What type?"  
"Book shopping." She's bouncing with excitement. Her hair is flopping.  
"Can we go? Please! Pretty pretty please!"  
"Ok little Mione." She hugs me.  
"Book store! We off to see the book store! The wonderful store off books!"  
I pick her up and we go to the book store.  
"Thank you. Ron never let me go!"  
I smile and she disappears behind rows of books. She comes out and has one book.  
"Only one?"  
"I look at many than choose the best."  
"Ah." She goes to pull out her money.  
"Never mind. Ron stole my money."  
She goes to put the book back. I pull out my money and pay for the book.  
"Aww Fred you don't have to."  
"I want to." She smiles.  
"You to seem perfect for each other." A customer exclaims. We smile at each other.  
When we get back home Luna's sitting on the couch. How strange.  
"Hermione. Can I do a story on you?"  
"Sure."(Luna)  
"Ohhkay first thing up is why did you stop dating Ron?"(Luna)  
"He he he hurt me when he was drunk." She says warily. (Mione)  
"Oh gosh I can't do a report on that!" (Luna)  
"No tell the world how my brother beat Mione."(Fred)  
"Fred please."(Mione)  
"No he hurt you."(Fred)  
"Ok well I guess."(Mione)  
"Luna do not put this under Miones name. Make it mine." (Fred)  
"Ok."(Luna)  
"Hermione tell your story."  
"Well we were walking back from the bar once. He begged me to go. When we arrived home he he he hit me and screamed Herman. I said don't call me Herman. He kicks me. I trie to escape by aperating but he held on. He did this every night for three months. I escaped and got matched."  
"Explain how Fred treats you compared to Ron. Ron made me feel like I shouldn't do anything. I said I'm going to write a book he says good luck cause you'll need it. Fred supports me."  
"Thanks. Uh what's the book about. Off story."  
"I'm not sure. I'm thinking about doing it about me but with different names."  
"Cool." Luna gets up and leaves.  
"Fred. What about your store!"  
"Oh. I gotta go."

Hermione

I smile. I grab a quill start writing. I get back up after I've done three hours worth of work. "Mione?"  
"Hi."  
"Watcha been up to?"  
"Writing."  
"Can I read?"  
"No."  
"Please." I lean over and kiss him.  
"All right I will wait."  
I smile.  
"We have are wedding in a week." I walks off and returns with a party-in-a-box.  
"Open." I do so. There's a beautiful ring inside.  
"The emerald is for pureness. The ruby is for love. Onyx is for honesty. The peridot is adventure. Apatite is for laughter."  
"Fred I I love it. It's beautiful."  
"It's a family pass-down. Bill was so-posed to have it but he denied it. Every year we add a stone. I chose sapphire for family."  
"Fred I love it it's perfect."  
"Hermione Granger will you marry me?"  
"Fred yes I love you."  
"I guess we are already engaged."  
"Fred I need my dad."  
"But he's in Australia."  
"I need my dad to walk me down the isle."  
"My dad can." She starts to cry. She gets up and walks out. When she comes back she has a tattered purple note book. She points to a page.  
/page/  
Dear Hermione,  
I'm sure your still mad Mum made you do a diary.  
/interruption/  
"Are you?"  
"Yes."  
/page/  
Well I or you decided to do a page about wedding. You will walk down the isle with your father, marring Peeta Melark. Or Percy Jackson. (Shut up in could of said Sherlock or Bilbo Baggins)  
/end/  
"Who are these people?" He squints his eyes.  
"Book characters."  
"Oh."  
"I was convinced I was going to be a crazy cat lady."

Fred

"I have to do my wedding without my father. Do do do you think yours will mind?" She sniffs.  
"He'll love it Mione."  
"Thank you for not calling me Herman."

Day of the wedding

Hermione

I flatten my robe and look up.  
"Hermione are you ready?" I see Mr. Weasley.  
"Yes. Let's go." He starts to walk me when somebody runs up and grabs my arm.  
"Dad?" He nods. I grab his arm and Mr. Weasley sits down. I whisper thank you to him. Dad continues up the isle with me and drops me off. The regular process goes.  
"I do."  
"I do."  
"You may kiss the bride." I step up and he leans down and pecks me on the lips.  
"That was boring!" He smiles and leans into me causing me to arch over. I'm bent at a ninety degrees angle and I have one leg up. I push him away. I hear a wolf-whistle. I smile. We eat cake.  
"So where do we go for our honey moon?"  
"Paris."  
"Ok Mione." We say our good byes and head to Paris.  
"I'll get us a room." He does so. He comes back and leads me to a fancy hotel. I smile at him.  
"Thank you." He smiles back.  
"So uh what do people do on honey moons?" He ask.  
"Uh Fred, people tend to uh have uh you know… it."  
"Oh. Ugh these are boring!"  
"Yep. We could go to the beach."  
"We're having sex in public?" He looked horrified.  
"No. I was thinking going to the beach to relax."  
"Oh. That makes sense."  
"Ya think?" I change in to my swim suit at the hotel. I realise he designed it to look like my old room. He got it right down to the crack on my ceiling. I smile at the gesture and come out. He grabs me and shoves me on the bed. I smile and kiss him. I get up and grab some fire whiskey.  
He smiles and chugs it down. I do the same. I realise how tired I am and get up to sleep.


	3. Chapta three (British accented )

(Eleven months later)

Hermione

I go to the burrow like Ginny asked.  
"Ginny?" I see her come down.  
"What's up?" I ask.  
"I'm pregnant! James Sirius Potter is his name!"  
"Ginny that's amazing!"  
"Have you and Fred had sex yet?"  
"What? No!" My voice is squeaky.  
"Hmm. I guess I'll have to believe you. I used vetriusqum."  
"Gin we haven't done it yet. We both have are reasons."  
"Aren't you still a virgin?" I face palm myself.  
"No I had sex with a cow." I tell her.  
"Anyway I have to go. Harry doesn't know yet."  
"Ok. Remember there's a dinner to night. Can I borrow your clothes?"  
"Sure.

(At the dinner)  
Hmm Fred's probably tired of the skittles shirt. I take it off. The door opens. I spin around thinking its Ginny. It's Fred.  
"I'm sorry Mione." He says closing the door after staring at me for a long time. I look down and see my blue and black polka dot bra. Great. The one that you can see through. I throw on a black turtle neck with a pair of jeans. Probably my stomach he was looking at. Right? I ask  
Myself. No my breast. I tell myself.

Fred

She's so thin. And her stomachs so flat. I'm sure I just ruined any chance of her likening me. Everything's so petite on her. Perfect. Even her breast tiny. Perfect.  
"I'm sorry. I should have knocked." I tell Hermione.  
"Oh uh ok."  
"Hermione you ok?"  
"No. Your sisters pregnant and so are all your brothers wives. I'm not. I'm just me. I don't make things. I've always been a destroyer. I'm good at it. Horcruxes, relationships, you name it I've probably almost destroyed it."  
"You haven't destroyed us."  
"I've came close. The first date, it was George's sense of humour that saved us. I was thinking about how to say this won't work. When I couldn't walk down the isle wit my dad. So many other things. I destroy things so I won't be."  
"I still love you. I don't care."  
"Dinner!" I hear Mum call. Hermione still won't look at me in the eye. I squeeze her hand.  
"I promise." I whisper in her ear.  
"Really?" She looks hopeful.  
"Yes." Merlin Ron ruined her confidence. We eat dinner without a stunt.  
"I have some news!" Ginny says.  
"She's pregnant!" Harry screams.  
"Let's go."Mione tells me.  
"Why?"  
"This." George rushes over and smacks Harry.  
"Um George it's been a year and we had exactly one year."  
"Too bad."  
I grab Mione and we go home. She shoves away and slams her office door. Why is she so mad?

Mione (month later)

"Mione!"  
"What?"  
"We have uh visitors." I walk in and see the ministry of magic.  
"Hi. What do you need?"  
"It's a day past your point. You have to options: adopt or have sex. You have ten minutes."  
"Uh Hermione what do you want to do." I blink and stare at him.

Fred

"Do you want to adopt?" She shakes no.  
"You want to have sex?" She shrugs.  
"Um were adopting."  
"No I want my own child."  
"Ok you know this means your not going to be well you know."  
"Great observation Sherlock."  
"Adopting is an option!" I glare at the guy. He takes of his hood and it's my father. Mione passes out. I catch her.  
"Uh give us a minute." I bring Mione to by bed room.

Author

Whoop dee doop dee doop da doop doop doop. La la la fa sha sha sha.  
"It's done." I look up and see Fred. Bad images come to my mind.  
"We are adopting." I walk out the door.

Fred

"I don't want to adopt!"  
"Mione last go to the orphanage home."  
"No."  
"Sex it is."  
"Ok." She squeaks.  
I kiss her and we go.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione

I walk down the hall to the back. Fred lifts me up and spins me around. He smiles and gestures to my stomach. I shake no. His eyes widen. I throw my head on his shoulder. He sets me on the stool and closes the shop. He grabs a dreamless sleep potion. He walks upstairs and slams the door. I go to my office. He comes back.  
"Why Mione? Why? Why did it fail?"  
"Fred it'll be ok."  
"No it won't. My whole family's done something great except me."  
"Fred you got me."  
"Hermione I've never made a important…anything!"  
"Fred I haven't either!"  
"This was my chance Hermione. You don't understand." I slap him to get his attention.  
"What?"  
"Fred I understand. My whole life my parents have been telling me I can do better. I finally reach better and it doesn't work." His eyes soften,reaching a light gets up and leaves. He comes back with a pamphlet. Adoption.  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I want my own."  
"Want to try it again?"  
"We can't."  
"What?"  
"My body naturally destroys it."  
"Shit. We have to try again Mione."  
"Ok."

Nine months later  
Doctor  
"Ok I am going to preform a spell and-"  
"Just do the spell!" I do it. A beautiful little girl is in her arms.  
"Elvendork Rose Weasley." The father says. I write it on the birth certificate. I take the child to do test on her.

Hermione

I blink when I hear the name.  
"Fred go change the birth certificate now! ELVENDORK! That's like naming her Elvenprat or Elvenfathead!"  
"Mione calm down. Actually I like Elvenfathead!"  
"Change the certificate!"  
"Ok ok, how's Daisy?" I shake my head.  
"Lila"  
"Ok but if it stays Elvendork I am going to be mad." Fred goes out.  
"Uh Mione bad news and good news. Which one first?"  
"Bad."  
"You can't change the birth certifi-thingy, but Ginny's going into labor."  
"My child's name is Elvendork! My little girl!" I wail.  
"Aww Mione don't cry! Your going to scare little Elvendork!"  
"It's not funny!" I sniff.  
"Well I personally love Ellvveenndoorrk!"  
"I hate it. It's all your fault! I hate your sick sense of humour!"  
"I'm sorry." He hangs his head in shame.  
"No your not. Your making a joke about our precious Elvendork."  
"Now your doing it too!"  
"Hullo! Your child has a rare case, she has OID do she'll have a very active imagination. She is fine otherwise."  
"Can we change the birth certificate?"  
"Sure! What would you like her name to be?"  
"Lana Rose Granger."  
"Ok." He changes it.  
"When can I leave?" He chuckles at me.  
"Three days."  
"What? Three days!" I have to wait so long. I smile weakly.


	5. Chapter 5

**hai. I'm quoting my other story.**

Epilogue

Fred

I see Lila get on the train and I smile to her. She goes. Next off Bob and Sally go. James and Albus go. As they leave I here mother trip. I help her up and smile.


	6. Chapie

James

I go up to see Lily. I walk in her room. She's changing.  
"Shit! I'm sorry Lils." She turns around. I all I see is her back.  
"Stop thinking about them!"  
"Why can't I think about perfection?"  
"James, you've probably grabbed twelve year olds with bigger breast." She says.  
"I've never grabbed a twelve year old! Except this one time. She rather enjoyed it. And yes she had boobs bigger."  
"Ok fourteen!" Lily presses.  
"All bigger."  
"Thirteen?"  
"Lily, does it matter? So your a late bloomer!"  
"I'm eighteen! I'm not a late bloomer! I wear a size B-30! That's tiny!"  
"They're perfect."  
"Don't you dare ask to touch them."  
"But we're getting married!"  
"Do I look like I care."  
"Please?"  
"James I'm going to throw the ring out the window if you don't shut up."  
"You wouldn't!" She takes it off.  
"You wouldn't!" She pulls her arm back, as if throwing a ball.  
"What do you want?" She thinks.  
"Lily I can get you anything." I tell her. She smirks.  
"Get me a list of every girl you've ever dated, been in a closet with, made out with on a couch, or seduced."  
"Just like you to choose a near impossible thing." She smiles.  
"I have yet to seduce anybody! I'm hoping you'll be the first."  
"I'm hoping your gravestone will say 'James the virgin. Lily was not pleased.'"  
"What are you not pleased in?"  
"The blood taste." I blanch.  
"It's still there!?" She nods.  
"I'm sorry." I bite my lip. She smiles.  
"Lily did you ever have sex with Remus?Did he feel your boobs? Are they really perfect?"She wrestles me to the ground. She sits on me. She punches me hard anywhere she can reach.  
"James…Potter…I…will…kill…you!" She says in-between punches.  
"I was young and stupid! I'm still a virgin. Remus is a bloody werewolf!" I laugh. I pull her down and kiss her. She smiles.  
"For your info, he did grab my boob." I laugh.  
"But he wasn't in control."  
"Ah moony." I tell her. She starts giggling uncontrollably.  
"What?"  
"Dumbledore is Santa ok." I nod  
"One year he bought a glass slipper and, stuffed if with rose petals. I could see the fear in Remus' face. On the inside there was a very expensive engagement ring. His face crumpled. I through the ring out a window. He started to cry. He was shocked. I can still see his face. He grabbed the slipper and through it out a window. Remus was so mad. We never said a word about it to each other."  
"Santa isn't real!?"  
"In the magical world it's Dumbledore."


End file.
